


Friend or Alpha (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Series: Banners and Icons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Friend or Alpha (Art)

Saw this amazingly menacing looking image of Scott McCall on the internet and the next chapter of my series "Love, Creeper Wolf" sprang into my mind. And of course, to help me along with the writing process (i.e. procrastinate writing it), I created this banner. 

As usual, please remember I'm an amateur just playing with Paint.net - although I am improving, this is just for fun.

[ ](https://imgur.com/DBqKqfE)

* * *


End file.
